God
God (神様, Kami-sama) (or Lord of the Galaxy in the Viz translation) is the creator of the Dr. Slump universe. Two Gods appeared in the manga, with drastically different roles and designs. Biography An actor playing god for Akane Kimidori's movie appears in "Little Cat Riding Hood" to attack Senbei Norimaki when the latter prays for forgiveness after he used cursed words. In a later appearance, Kami (although with a far different design and personality) is shown with a more important role in the plot of a chapter where it revealed that long ago, he created Gatchan and assigned him with the destruction of the human race when he deemed them too selfish and violent after seeing them kill one another and mistreat their planet. Kami came to inspect Gatchan's progress with the Earth, but was a bit disappointed to discover they had still not finished their job, so instead he asked one of them to volunteer in aiding him in the judgment of another planet. Luckily, they had a robotic double made by Senbei to take the position for them and Kami went on his way. Later on, the robotic Gatchan exploded after malfunctioning and when Kami found out the truth he swore to destroy both the Earth and Gatchan for their nasty trickery, however he is not seen again, likely having decided to spare the Earth and its inhabitants. Considering the drastically different appearance of this Kami and his more limited abilities and mortal needs, he may not be the actual Kami and is likely just a Guardian of Earth pretending to be him. Kami also appears in the remake anime but his appearance is drastically different from his two manga appearances, resembling a bespectacled human with short brown hair and no facial hair. Powers & Abilities Kami (Little Cat Riding Hood) Kami showed the ability to appear instantly before Senbei to punish him for his cursing. Second God This God refers to himself as "the creator of everything". He also has the ability to summon or teleport objects to himself out of thin air which he used to summon a copy of the Dr. Slump chapter in which he appeared to find out about what Arale and the others were up to. Kami is shown to possess the power of telekinesis which he used to lift a large rock. However this power appears to pale in comparison to Turbo's telekinesis. Kami also often proclaims that he is almighty. However he is often shown to be easily harmed like a regular mortal. His truly greatest power however is his ability to destroy planets with ease. He possesses the power to create Cherubs like Gatchan which he uses to aid in his planetary judgment. He also has a hover vehicle which he uses to travel great distances at equally great speeds. Trivia *Aside from the star on his forehead, Kami's appearance and voice are identical to Muten Roshi from Dragon Ball. *The God of Guruguru island in Oishii Shima no Ū-sama is very similar to Kami in Dr. Slump. Category:Characters Category:Males